Cabana Drama
Cabana Drama is episode 19 of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. Premise Polly '' asks the trio to determine the cause of the sudden fright at her cabana, but when they are unable to agree to the others ideas they get into a fight and split up! '' Summary Alfred, Camille and Milo are relaxing at the cabana when Chloe joins the others in the water and they begin to play. Suddenly, Chloe notices something weird beneath the surface and in a panic she runs out of the water, and everyone else trails behind her. This causes Polly to start worrying and seeing that all of her customers have run away she asks Alfred and his friends to help figure out what the creature is. The trio decide to speak to Chloe first of all and head into the forest, where they see she is still shaken up over what happened. She describes how she was padding around in the water when she saw something quickly dart through it and make a horrifying sound. She has no intention of returning to the cabana to swim again, and she's heard that everyone else feels the same way. Camille theorizes it was probably a land animal but Alfred doesn't seem convinced. The trio return to the lake and with Polly, they separate to begin searching the area for any possible signs of a foreign creature. Both Milo and Camille see the mysterious creature for a split second and Alfred notes it was heading towards the water; but with none of them can agree on what they saw in that moment they begin arguing, leaving Polly to helplessly try to calm them down. She suggests they try to just enjoy spending time out but none of them want to hear it, and the trio splits up to do their own investigations, leaving her to run back to the cabana after hearing a scary sound. As Alfred searches he runs into Mr. Russard, who notices his poor mood and offers to let him confide in him before offering some advice. Meanwhile, Polly makes conversation with both Camille and Milo and prepares some fruit for the both of them to enjoy hoping it will help them make up as Alfred returns with an apology for his friends. He explains how like this they probably won't ge anything done, and how they are both necessary for him to figure things out. He asks they continue to help, and he suggests they combine their ideas to try to figure out what is right and what isn't. Milo and Camille apologize and agree to help out again and the trio are back on friendly terms. Much to Polly's relief. When the trio resume looking Milo manages to find a set of prints and Alfred notices how different they look from some others they found, so it must be their second clue. He then decides they need someone to go into the water to see if they can find anything, and they request Oakly help out by taking a picture of the creature. He hesitantly agrees and returns with a few pictures, and with that they thank him and observe them before coming to an idea. They quickly return to the cabana, where they reveal the strange monster is actually a Platypus. From what they saw, they determined the reason for it's sudden appearance was to protect its growing family. As everyone begins to return to the cabana, no longer frightened by the creature, the trio observe the platypus as it curls up in its nest and the eggs holding its babies hatch. Quotes *Camille: "I saw it with my own two eyes." *Milo: "Well, I have four of them..." '' ''----'' Trivia *Once more Chloe shows she isn't like most owls. Not only was she awake during the day, but she was swimming, something owls cannot do as their feathers are not waterproof like other raptors. *This is the first and only time in the series when the trio "split up" due to a fight. *The trio could have easily solved the case if they had just observed the eggs from clue 2 to find out the species. Goofs *Throughout the episode Polly's teeth alter between being normal and being a bucktooth. *The drink the trio drank at the beginning of the episode is the same given to Polly later, but they call it two different things. *The arm that offers the drink to Polly doesn't resemble Camille's, who was the one standing next to her and was shown holding the drink in the following scene. *Right when all the panic begins, there is a big section of purple behind Camille. *Milo's lip-sync doesn't match when he says "''can't". Only the Ca is pronounced. Gallery The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185427.152.jpg|First clue is recording of roar, performed by Camille. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185910.668.jpg|Second clue are egg shells and traces in sand. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 190016.142.jpg|Last clue is a photo of lake monster taken by Oakley. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h55m55s153.png|It's a nice, relaxing day at Polly's cabana... Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h56m04s253.png|Camille enjoys a smoothie. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h56m16s117.png|"Hi, Chloe!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h56m24s195.png|Chloe starts to swim out into the water. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv_20150131_185147.875.jpg|Something swims by Chloe's feet! The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185152.789.jpg|Everyone hears Chloe's screams of terror... The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185217.281.jpg|...and they all start to run away! The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185940.511.jpg|The deserted beach... The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185227.624.jpg|"Wh-What happened...?" Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h57m21s254.png|Polly fears that her beachside cabana may never be back to normal. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h57m39s176.png|"What did Chloe see...?" Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h58m02s155.png|Alfred on the zip wire. Destination - Chloe's nest! Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h58m13s2.png|Milo rolls off his platform. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185327.450.jpg|"Oh! It got my address! Help! HELP! It climbs trees!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h58m40s19.png|Camille assures Chloe that it's only her, Milo, and Alfred. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h59m43s137.png|Chloe tells the kids about her experience. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h59m56s7.png|Camille imitates the growl made by the mysterious creature. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h00m35s146.png|Milo trying to weasel his way out of the investigation. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h00m57s105.png|The group splits up to look for the creature. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185546.307.jpg|"It's kind of... dark..." Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h01m09s225.png|The creature rushes past Milo! Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h01m35s237.png|'"Whoa, did you see that?!"' Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h01m41s37.png|Milo thinks it was a rock creature. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h01m49s118.png|Alfred thinks it's a lake monster. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h01m54s167.png|Camille thinks it's a huge, furry creature. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h02m00s226.png|"Well, someone must have been seeing things, and it wasn't me!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h02m05s18.png|Uh-oh... looks like an argument has started! Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h02m21s182.png|Polly tells them to go cool off by themselves. It's bad to see three best friends argue... Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h02m42s136.png|"Ugh... It's a furry beast! ... It came from the rocks! ... Pfffft, as if!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h02m47s189.png|Alfred bumps into Mr. Rusard while fuming. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h02m53s244.png|Alfred explains his situation to his teacher. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h02m56s17.png|Mr. Rusard gives advice to Alfred about considering his friends' point of view, even if he doesn't agree with it. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h03m59s139.png|Alfred takes Mr. Rusard's advice to heart. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h04m19s76.png|Camille and Milo don't want to share the pineapple. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h04m43s66.png|Alfred comes over and relates to them what Mr. Rusard said. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h04m59s222.png|He also apologizes for getting mad at his friends. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h05m02s255.png|Both Camille and Milo apologize to Alfred in return. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h05m25s228.png|"There's something different about these prints!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h05m35s77.png|Is it a four-footed duck monster?! Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h06m09s156.png|Who will go underwater? Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h06m49s44.png|Oakley went underwater and took a picture of the creature. Polly is still worried, though. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h07m16s58.png|What if the creature is a furry land animal, a four-footed creature with duck feet, and a beaver-tailed water monster? Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h07m41s50.png|Polly fainted! The group took her to Hedgequarters to recover. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h08m06s46.png|Time for a clue review! Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h08m26s248.png|'"Aha!"' Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h09m11s185.png|The monster is a platypus! Alfred says that the platypus came to the lake because where it was living before may have been polluted. Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h09m20s15.png|Milo realizes that platypus laid eggs and had babies! Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-09h09m29s109.png|"The platypus is probably just trying to protect her new family!" aw~! 2.png|Aww! The platypus and its babies are so cute! aw~!.png|The platypus and her babies up close! Alfred Hedgehog team.jpg Category:Polly Porcupine Episode Category:Chloe Owl Ep. List Category:Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images